1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing a usage of software functions by a client connected to a network, and ensuring a network security.
2) Description of the Related Art
Internet has always been plagued by hacker menace involving hackers invading other's computers using computer technology and wreaking havoc. Various security measures have been proposed to counter these destructive forces. One of such security measures is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-318707, proposing a system for releasing on the Internet patches for software that can potentially cause security breach, tailor-made for each software manufacturer.
However, most of the users (of personal computers) connecting to the Internet do not have enough knowledge regarding the functions of the software used. Consequently, most fail to get the patches provided by the systems such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-318707, thus making their computers vulnerable to attack by ill-intentioned users. Not only are such computers exposed to attack by hackers, they also unintentionally damage the computers of other unsuspecting users. To give an analogy, the Internet is like a highway where a large number of vehicles driven by unlicensed drivers are plying.
Thus, it has become imperative to somehow make the Internet a secure place where preferably only licensed drivers ply.